As I Dream
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yami falls asleep one night and when he wakes up, everything around him is different. His hikari is not himself? Read to find out. YYxY shounenai slight yaoi
1. Bedtime

Here's a completely random yet, lemony one-shot. Came up with it when I had a real life experience. I leave my radio on all night long and one night I had a dream that people were singing my favorite song at school. I woke up to hear the last bits of that song on the radio and realized what I'd heard on the radio was heard in my dream. Then I heard this song last week on another station….

Yami Aurora: Random yes. Good, yes. Yay randomness!

Aurora: I do not own Yugioh or the song 'Wild Thing.' Though I do change like one word to fit the story. I also don't own the other songs mentioned but I don't want to give too much away with the titles right now… Believe me, this is YugixOOC to the max! But it's really cool! Just read it and find out….

Warning: yaoiness, scenes in a bar, dirty dancing, other crap. If you think you can't handle it I suggest leaving.

Pairings: YamixYugi, SetoxJou

(hi) Yami to Yugi

/hi/ Yugi to Yami

**hi-** song lyrics

hi- story

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLINELINELINELI**

Yami collapsed on Yugi's bed and touched his hand to his forehead. He had spent the whole day helping Yugi's grandfather carry boxes into the shop all day. He felt like his arms would fall out of their sockets and his legs were rubber.

"Lift with your legs he says…." Yami grumbled angrily as Yugi walked into the room with a bottle of lotion and a smile on his face.

"You want me to rub your back love?" he asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed. His smile faded as he saw the look of agony on Yami's face. Yugi sighed. "I really appreciate you helping jichan today Yami…." He said.

Yami rubbed his eyelids with his thumbs and let out a long breath. He finally opened his eyes and smiled up at his hikari.

"Sure thing Aibou. But uh, I don't think I have the energy to stay up for a back rub…" He paused when he saw the look of disappointment in Yugi's eyes. "Maybe in the morning." Yugi's eyes lit up and he set the lotion bottle down on the floor. Yugi took any and every opportunity to pamper Yami. They had not gone intimate yet, but both felt they would soon. Yami felt that even his innocent Yugi was hinting a little more lately.

Yugi leaned onto their bed and pulled Yami into a deep kiss. Yami groaned loudly and pulled at Yugi so the boy toppled over him and landed on his side along the other side of the bed. Yugi squealed with delight. Yugi crushed their mouths together again and pressed his body against Yami's. Yami smirked into the kiss.

(Aibou, if I'm not up for a backrub, what makes you think I have the energy for anything else?)

Yugi mentally pouted and whimpered through the link. He pulled back from the kiss a little, his bright amethyst eyes dancing. /It was worth a try/ he said. Yami smiled and attacked Yugi's stomach with tickles.

(Thought you could trick the pharaoh did you?) he asked.

Yugi screamed and laughed as his chest too was tickled mercilessly by Yami's nimble fingers.

/Yami! Please! Stop/ he managed through the link.

Yami did stop by kissing Yugi on the cheek and moving his once torturing fingers up to touch Yugi's face gently. He lay on his side and slightly leaned over Yugi to look at his eyes. Yugi smiled as he laid on his back looking up at Yami.

"Don't get me wrong Yugi….even if I'm not ready, I still love you to no end," Yami said as he slowly ran his fingers over Yugi's pink cheeks. "Alright?"

Yugi nodded. "Maybe I should wait until we're both ready," he said as he touched the back of Yami's hand.

(A/N: Awwww, I'm melting as I picture this)

Yami sweatdropped. "I've been telling you that for a while my little devil," he said mischievously as he nuzzled his nose to Yugi's. Yugi giggled and yawned.

"A little music to soothe you my aibou?" he asked as he reached for the radio next to the clock. Yugi looked up at Yami through half-closed eyelids and nodded.

Yami pulled back the covers and draped them over him and Yugi. He turned the radio on with a click, and stretched further under the covers. He wrapped a protective arm around Yugi, who lazily buried his face in Yami's chest and sighed contently as the song "Don't want to miss a thing" filled the air. Yami tightened his grip around Yugi's shoulders and rested his head in Yugi's hair, taking in its sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Goodnight Yami. I love you."

Yami smiled at the sound of his angel's voice. "Goodnight Aibou. I love you too." With that, both boys fell asleep in each others arms, leaving the radio on…..

Yami's eyes shot open at the sound of someone speaking to him. He jerked up into a sitting position only to find he already was for he was sitting in a chair. The force of his movement forced him forward and he banged his chin on the table in front of him.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Yami groaned and sat up rubbing his chin. He opened his eyes to see a busboy looking over him with a concerned look on his face. He had long hair and pinkish cheeks. Yami frowned slightly at the boy's looks.

"Uh, yeah. I-I guess," Yami stammered.

The boy, who appeared to be in his early 20s smiled. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted more wine," he said, his smile still on his face. Yami felt his eye twitch.

"Uh, iie. Arigato," he stammered. The boy nodded and took the wine glass that was on the table.

Yami glanced around the surrounding area warily. There was a stage, no, a catwalk on the far side of the room. Many tables surrounded it. A bar table was in the back. The lights were dimmed quite low and the smell of cigarette smoke filled the air. Still, Yami couldn't help feeling there was something else awkward about this place….

"There you are!"

Yami turned towards the direction of the familiar voice of Jounouchi. It was now that he realized there were two more seats at his table. Jounouchi took his place at one of the chairs. Another figure took the other one. Seto Kaiba. Yami's eyes widened.

"What are you two doing here? Where were you?" Yami asked all at once.

The two other men paused for what seemed like forever. Jounouchi drummed his fingers on the table. Seto cleared his throat and glanced at Jou with his icy blue eyes. Jou clenched his teeth and exhaled deeply.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered. "We, we went to the bathroom, just like we said!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "At the same time?" he asked.

"I went to make sure he didn't break anything on the way," an unwavering Kaiba said with his arms crossed over his chest. Jounouchi nodded. Yami saw a large mark just under Jou's neck just below his hairline but decided against saying anything.

Jou looked uneasy as he saw Yami's eyes shift from him to Seto many times. He quickly changed the subject.

"So…" he said slowly. "You ready for the show?" Both Jou and Seto smirked.

Yami was confused yet again. "What show?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know. Don't be a stupid ass! Yugi's dancing here tonight!"

Yami looked around with his eyes then looked at Seto.

"And where is here?" he asked. Though he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know…..

Jou tilted his head and looked at Yami as if he had arrived from Mars. "Uh, the Pink Elephant and are you okay?"

Yami's eyes turned the size of saucers. "The gay bar downtown?"

"Duh," Jou and Seto said in unison.

Yami was about to speak up when the lights dimmed. Seto and Jou smirked at leaned back in their seats. What was going on?

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELEINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEL**

Y.Aurora:……That's it!

Aurora: (hangs her head) I haven't quite had the total zeal to write lately. Summer vacationness must be setting in. So give me a boost and review! Trust me, what's coming is hilarious. Well at least to me it is.

Y.Aurora: Remember me and gremlins!


	2. The Dream

Yay, I'm back! I have to take extra precautions in order to write now so you won't be seeing me as frequently anymore. I was watching the Titanic music video. Now mind you my parents had forbidden me to see that movie until I'm 18 ('It's too scary' they say) until my friend who is younger than I am took it to my house to watch while we had a sleepover. I could tell they weren't all that happy but I'm glad they let me watch it! Anyway, I rented the DVD and you know in the music video they show Jack and Rose in the car? Yeah, I heard my mom coming so I pushed stop as fast as I could at that part. She walked in at that precise moment and I'm like "I had no clue that was on there! I mean it!" Which is a lie though she don't know that. She orders me to show her what I'm looking at and that's the moment when I realized I could only write yaoi when I have the whole house to myself. And with a dad not having work until the school year begins again….yeah. That's not happening too often.

Y.Aurora: (swetdrop) You talk too much.

Aurora: I feel better if I have an excuse…. Okay I want a pity party. You know how she looked at me when I sang a non-Christian song word for word in the car!

Y.Aurora: Stupid parents! And that's a good song.

Aurora: I have it up on another window! Yay 'Thousand Miles'

Try to help my sanity by reading and reviewing!

**Tra lala **song lyrics

Tra lala story

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Lights overlooking the stage came on slowly. With every second, Yami's curiosity, and confusion grew.

He jumped when he felt and hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Jou's smirking face.

"You say you never caught him rehearsing?" he asked.

Yami shook his head. "Who?"

Seto rolled his eyes out of disgust and frustration and didn't say a word. Jou's eyebrows raised but the smirk never left his face. "Yugi. He's performing here tonight… That's why we're here."

Complete and utter panic swept through Yami's body and he swung around to look at the stage. Knowing where _here_ was, he was scared to death and more confused than ever! Yugi, singing or dancing or whatever…in a gay bar? A GAY bar! The curtain began to open. Yami stood. Jou grabbed his arm and shoved him down in the chair again.

"Come on and stay for the show," he said slyly into Yami's ear. Yami shivered at the cold and menacing voice, and out of sheer fear.

The curtains opened up to reveal a darkened stage. Yami took a deep breath to prepare himself for what was coming….Whatever it was.

The sight almost blew Yami right out of his chair when the lights came on. There was his tenshi, Yugi, standing there on the stage, his right hand wrapped around a pole! But what was more (if not just as) shocking was Yugi's attire. If you could call it attire as Yugi was wearing hardly anything. He had short shorts made out of leather that wrapped around his ass that made every man in the bar howl and slap the tables shouting cat calls at the teen. The boy had chains coming out of many spots over the shorts and hanging down to the shoes that conveniently revealed his heal. Another piece of extremely tight leather covered his top. There were no sleeves and it showed a little bit of skin between Yugi's hips and the rim of the shirt. A collar covered his neck with a chain hanging loosely down from it with no other person to link it to. Yami's eyes subcontiensly followed the outlines of Yugi's abs with his eyes. Music started as Yugi began running his hands up and down the pole slowly and seductively. More cat calls drowned out the music for a moment.

Yugi held onto the pole with one hand and placed the other on his hip as he began to hump the air. Yami's eyes widened. He could hear snickering coming from behind him. He turned slightly and shot a quick dark glare at Jou and Seto.

Yugi slowly moved one of his legs around the pole. The other soon followed as he transferred all his weight to the pole as he wrapped his legs around it and stretching out from the pole. He was now looking at the audience upside down. He whipped his shirt off and leaned forward to take the poll in both of his hands. He swung around and landed on the stage on his feet and began rubbing the shirt on his own ass like he was drying it off as he walked up the catwalk like a model.

Yami's breathing turned into heavy pants as Yugi came closer and closer to the end of the stage. Yugi paused and turned around, giving his ass a couple good shakes as more men howled and barked at him. Yugi strutted back to the pole and raised one leg in front of it and began humping it. Yami was hypnotized by his aibou's movements. Yugi raised his hands over the pole over and over again as if it were a person he was giving a massage to.

Yugi again turned toward the audience. His amethyst eyes danced with mischief. He began walking up the catwalk again, putting each foot right in front of the other. Men stretched their necks out at they leaned over the stage to watch Yugi's butt cheeks. Yugi smirked as he took one of the chains from his shorts and began to spin it as he strutted down the stage. Yami blushed as he watched his koi lick his lips seductively. Yugi stopped to place his hands on his hips, raise his eyebrows at Yami and hump the air in his direction. Yami began to sweat. Jou gave him a couple hard slaps on the back.

Still looking at Yami, Yugi licked his fingers and began running his hands over his own body. To Yami's horror, Yugi began descending some steps leading off the stage.

Yugi began to make his way towards Yami. He wrapped his shirt around his neck but still allowing the chain to be exposed. He continued to walk in the sexy way that made Yami's hormones scream and take over his eyes who had taken to gluing themselves to Yugi's nether regions. Yami clutched onto the back of his chair. His knuckles were turning white and sweat was pouring from his palms as his 'innocent' hikari made his way toward him. Yugi raised his eyebrows a couple times at Yami as he came closer.

**Wild thing **

**you make my heart sing**

**you make everything**

**Groovy**

**wild thing...**

Yugi finally reached Yami and looked over the frightened man. He smirked and took Yami's hands in his own. Yugi helped Yami to his feet. Yami's eyes were wide as his numb legs stood up on account of hormones. Yugi licked his lips and smiled at Yami. He leaned up and whispered in Yami's ear.

"Be calm now koi," he said causing shivers to go up Yami's spine. "It's only me."

Yami's jaw went up and down as he struggled to say something. He didn't know what he would say if he got the privilege of speaking back, but he tried anyway. Yugi felt Yami's chest with his hands very slowly as he went from bottom to top. When he reached Yami's neck belt he paused and grinned evilly.

"Soooo glad you wore this," he hissed seductively. He took the chain from his own collar and hooked the other end to Yami's neck belt. Yami's mind was screaming but his numb body only allowed him to watch Yugi's hands with his eyes.

Yugi smirked and placed his legs on either side of Yami who was too numb to move. Yugi ground his hips into Yami's causing the man to gasp and then moan. Yugi smiled at this reaction. Jou and Seto looked on with wide, laughing eyes.

Yugi began to move his hips to the rhythm of the song. His member passed over Yami's as he made a circular motion with his ever so talented hips.

"Ooh koi. Don't you love this song?" he asked.

Yami began to stutter again as Yugi sped up his hips.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and ran his fingers lightly over Yami's ass. Yami gasped and Yugi smiled. Yugi then began to slide his fingers down his Yami's pants, flirting with the rim of his boxers. Yami gasped again at his hikari's light touch.

More cat calls were thrown their way as Yugi's fingers made their way down Yami's boxers. Both men ignored them as Yugi began to feel as much of his Yami as possible.

**Wild thing **

**you make my heart sing**

**you make everything**

**Groovy**

**wild thing...**

Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami gasped at the sight. He had never seen Yugi like this before. His bangs hung down lower than usual and many strands of hair stuck out from them. Sweat covered his forehead and his usually bright amethyst eyes were a dark purple and full of lust. Before Yami knew it, he leaned forward sharply and captured Yugi's lips in a heated kiss. Yugi growled loudly and responded by nipping at Yami's bottom lip with his teeth.

Men began to boo them and toss dirty napkins and other objects at the couple.

Yami felt like groaning but he held it back as he allowed Yugi entrance into his mouth. The boy took the dominance further as he used his own tongue to pin Yami's down and stroke it slowly. He then wrapped his lips around Yami's tongue and began sucking. Yami's eyes shot open at the sensation but Yugi growled deep throating the muscle in Yami's mouth. Yami's eyes rolled up into his head and he melted as Yugi's hands now traveled up his spine.

Seto and Jou held hands as the two of them smirked. Seto picked up a cup full of ice cubes and prepared to throw it at the couple. He smirked. Jou did a double take at his boyfriend and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jou cried.

"Having some fun," Seto said, trying to reason with Jou.

"I'll show you some fun!" Jou shouted as he stood up.

Seto smirked. "And miss the show?" he moved his arm over the table to show Jou the two spiky haired boys making out.

Jou sighed. "Well-"

He was cut off by Seto's lips on his. He growled out of frustration and pleasure. Seto broke them apart to allow them some air.

Jou sighed. "You owe me after this." Seto didn't say a word as he grabbed Jou's hand and the two ran off (well, maybe it was more Seto dragged Jou off) to the closet in the back.

**Wild thing **

**you make my heart sing**

**you make everything**

**Groovy**

**wild thing...**

Yami couldn't hold it in any longer. He finally moaned into the kiss. Yugi frowned and bit down lightly on Yami's tongue. Yami yelped and broke away.

Yugi smiled evilly and wagged his finger in Yami's face.

"You will be pleasured when I tell you," he scolded.

Yami's eyes widened again as Yugi pulled him into another kiss. Yugi took to sucking on Yami's upper lip and running his tongue along Yami's teeth. Yami's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried his hardest not to moan. Yugi smirked.

The cat calls had turned into begging from the other men who wanted Yugi almost as much as Yami did.

Yami could feel his pants getting tighter. He was beginning to wonder why he had told his aibou no so many times. He felt guilty as he felt that this was his aibou's payback and he was getting the full brunt of his tenshi's wrath.

He slowly let his hands find Yugi's hips. He wrapped his fingers around them and pulled Yugi's hips right over his own.

Yami grew stiff as he felt Yugi frown into the kiss. Yugi pulled away for air and smiled at Yami.

He again waved his index finger in Yami's face.

"Ah ah ah. You're not pulling hard enough," he scolded. Yami's eyes widened but he had to admit he was relieved.

Yugi moved his mouth up to Yami's ear.

"You have to push and pull at the same time big boy," he said before taking Yami's ear into his mouth.

Yami bit his lip to keep from screaming as Yugi teased him by running his teeth over his earlobe. He once again took Yugi's hips in his hands.

He slowly moved Yugi's hips over his and pulled hard. He began pushing his hips against Yugi, making himself blush. Yugi growled causing Yami to tremble from the vibrations in his ear.

"That's it koi," Yugi said.

Yami gasped as Yugi removed his hands from the back of his shirt. Yugi pulled back and began to undo the chain. Yami gave a small whimper. Yugi gave him a sharp glare.

"We stop when I say so," he scolded. Yami quickly nodded as Yugi fully removed the chain.

Yugi smiled as he turned to leave. Yami watched him sadly. Yugi turned with his hand on his hips and winked at Yami. He blushed.

Yugi flicked his head and strutted up the stairs to the stage. The other men began to howl again as Yugi walked to the back of the stage meaning his ass was facing the audience.

**(solo)**

**Wild thing, I think you move me**

**But I wanna know for sure**

**Come on, hold me tight**

**You move me**

Yami was panting as he watched Yugi stop at the pole. He touched it and whipped his head around to face the audience. His eyes still had the dark purple sexy color that caused Yami to sweat again. Yugi winked at the audience causing the whole room to go up in an uproar. Yugi smiled.

Yami turned around to avoid those hypnotizing eyes. He double took as he noticed two empty chairs. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He eventually forced himself to look up onto the stage. Yugi was again humping the pole and moving his hands up and down it.

Yami's mind screamed at him too look away but his eyes were glued to the stage. Yami frowned. Damn testosterone…

**Wild thing**

**you make my heart sing**

**you make everything**

**Groovy**

**wild thing...**

Yugi turned toward the curtain to exit the stage. Many men moaned and groaned, shouting for him not to leave. Yugi smirked and unhooked one of the chains from his pants. He tossed it out into the crowd. It landed on a table where many men dove in to retrieve the piece of jewelry. Other's continued to shout out his name. Yugi put a finger to his lips and smiled evilly. He took another giant step forward. Many men craned their necks.

**Poor boy**

**I know you want me**

**You think you need me**

**but I'm not that kind of boy**

**You need to prove your love**

**before I give it up**

**this bird is gonna fly away**

Yugi took the curtain into one of his hands and winked at the audience.

"Sorry boys. I'm taken," he said seductively. He then disappeared behind the curtain.

**Wild thing**

**you make my heart sing**

**you make everything**

**Groovy**

**Wild thing**

The lights on the stage dimmed and the lights in the main room lit up. No one applauded. Every eye turned to Yami. He slouched back in his chair hoping to disappear.

"So, he's yours huh?" a tall man asked.

Yami didn't answer. He just opened his eyes wider.

A huge swarm of jealous men surrounded Yami. They jumped him-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yami sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. He was panting. He spun around trying to find out where he was. He sighed calmly as he saw Yugi sleeping next to him. Yami smiled at knowing he hadn't woken the boy up. Yugi was sleeping calmly with a smile on his innocent face.

"And that was the 80s classic 'Wild Thing' here on 97.8"

Yami's eyes widened as he looked at the radio. He'd left it on and heard it in his dream. With disgust, he quickly switched the station.

"No more 80s stuff.." he grumbled. He sighed contently as he came to a station with 90s and now. He smiled as "I'll Be" played it's sweet rhythm. He buried himself under the covers and kissed Yugi before falling asleep again.

The radio droned on. "Coming up next, it's Shakira with "Hips Don't Lie." But now, it's "Your Body is a Wonderland." by John Mayer!"

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yay! Done! Hope you Seto/Jou fans liked that!

So you won't be hearing from me as often anymore. I have a class for the next two weeks and two intrusive parents. So review and make me happier At least I'm going to the beach on Monday…..

Anyone want those marijuana filled muffins I heard about on the news? How about you reviewers have them!


End file.
